


Coming Apart...Again

by YourSupernaturalSammyGirl (Soojinnie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, PWP, Porn What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soojinnie/pseuds/YourSupernaturalSammyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from my Tumblr: so I would love to see a cas x reader fic where castiel can and does make the reader orgasm randomly through the day, bc i like to think that angels can do that, so thx xx!</p><p>Then it hit you. </p><p>Hard, fast, and completely unexpected. </p><p>You gasped, the tight knot of desire, the slickness that had suddenly formed between your thighs, the shockwaves of pleasure more than<br/>you could handle, and you came hard, trembling and whimpering as you gripped the counter, trying to calm your breathing. </p><p>What the fuck just happened? You thought, panting as your jelly-like limbs slowly continued making breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Apart...Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy!

You were cooking breakfast for the boys, thinking that they deserved it after that Vetala case. It had taken a lot out of both of them, and even Sam was still asleep. Cas was in the living room, browsing through a thick book of some sort, his back turned to you. You turned on your headphones and danced to Guns ‘N’ Roses while the pancakes and bacon fried in the pan.

Then it hit you.

Hard, fast, and completely unexpected.

You gasped, the tight knot of desire, the slickness that had suddenly formed between your thighs, the shockwaves of pleasure more than you could handle, and you came hard, trembling and whimpering as you gripped the counter, trying to calm your breathing.

 _What the fuck just happened?_ You thought, panting as your jelly-like limbs slowly continued making breakfast.

Your mind was running in circles, trying to figure out how you could orgasm without any stimulation, or without being turned on prior to the sudden onslaught of desire. Your thighs rubbed together, feeling the wetness in your panties, and you turned off the stove to go change them, not wanting the boys, or worse, Cas, to see evidence of your random release. As you hurried past Cas, you didn’t notice his intake of breath, or the sly smirk on his face, too occupied in your embarrassment.

 

It was a test, really, to see if Gabriel’s proclamations had been true, that an angel’s Grace could stimulate a human to the point of orgasm, and Castiel was more than happy to try it on you. He had originally thought of asking you, but this was more entertaining. He turned back to the book, thumbing through it, thinking of ways and places to make you cum.

 

You breathed a sigh of relief when you made it to your room safely, and quickly changed out of your shorts, slipping on your worn denim shorts. You headed back to the kitchen, only to see Cas poking around.

“Morning, Cas, that big book too boring for you?” you teased, turning on the stove again to continue making breakfast.

“It was fine, thank you. Quite a pleasurable read actually,” Cas responded, and you nearly dropped the pan of scrambled eggs.

 _Really Cas? Pleasurable?_ You thought, images of Cas going down on you and making you cum hard surfacing.

You shook yourself firmly, trying to recompose yourself, just as the boys walked in.

“Morning guys, breakfast?” you chirped, pushing back thoughts of Cas pleasuring you.

“Smells wonderful, thanks Y/N,” Sam answered, grabbing a plate and piling it high with eggs and pancakes.

Dean just grunted sleepily, reaching for the coffee pot.

You laughed, and handed him a mug before he accidentally burned himself. Just as you sat down, about to eat your breakfast, you felt it.

The first waves of desire, slowly building, and making you shift, trying to relieve some of the friction. Your desire grew, and it almost felt like you had a vibrator there, humming silently as it teased you. Your nipples tightened, chafing against the cotton of your bra and adding to the already overwhelming sensations. You bit back a moan, stuffing pancake into your mouth to force you to chew and swallow, but your orgasm just kept building.

You froze, hand gripping your chair and eyes squeezed shut as you rode out your orgasm, feeling your panties soak through once again.

“Y/N? You alright?” Dean asked, having woken up after his caffeine dosage.

“Yeah, fine,” you choked out, then quickly excuse yourself.

Cas stared after Y/N, satisfaction flooding his veins. He’d done it again, and in front of Sam and Dean. It was a thrill to watch you struggle to hide your desires from him and the two boys, and he wanted to see how much further he could push you before you figured it out.

“Dean, so get this, there’s this murder in Falls City, a couple hours out, sounds like our thing,” Sam poked Dean, who was still eating Y/N 's bacon.

“Details,” Dean answered, mouth full of food.

 

 _Why was this happening? I mean yeah it feels amazing but it’s so damn inconvenient!_ You grumbled, keeping the shorts but changing your panties for the second time in two hours.

 “Hey Y/N, we got a possible salt and burn, you wanna come with?” Dean’s booming voice echoed through the Bunker.

“Nah it’s alright, I’d rather not be covered in dirt and grime today, you go ahead!” you yelled back, settling yourself onto your bed to do some research.

The first thing you keyed into the search bar was “random orgasms,” but it there wasn’t much on it, just some lame forum questions and an article about a woman who had experienced a spontaneous orgasm. You sighed, trying to think if you had been exposed to any magical spells or curses lately, but the last witch you had hunted was over a year ago, and curses didn’t take that long to come into effect, did it?

You wracked your brains, trying to figure out a logical explanation for your random releases, but nothing came to mind.

You shut your laptop and huffed, deciding to do some reading in the library. As much as you enjoyed hacking off the heads of vampires and watching wendigos go up in flames, you liked reading up on lore to keep yourself on top of the whole business.

You were in a particularly interesting section on demons when you felt it again, that familiar tightening in your lower belly, the heat that made your entire body flush, the curls of pleasure, your shallow breathing, as you tried to fight it off.

 _What is happening?_ You thought, letting a loud moan slip through your lips just as the pleasure peaked suddenly, sending you hurtling into a body numbing orgasm.

“Fuck,” you groaned, writhing on the loveseat as the pleasure washed through you, leaving you boneless, the book heavy on your lap.

“Is everything alright Y/N? I heard you swear,” Cas appeared in the library and you struggled to straighten yourself.

“Yeah, fine, it was nothing Cas,” you muttered, picking up the book once again.

“Really? I didn’t know reading demons could be so stimulating,” Cas murmured, leaning down, face next to yours.

You froze.

_How did he…?_

Cas chuckled, lips quirking up in a smirk.

“I can smell you Y/N, and I must say I am intrigued. All sweet and cloying, and even at the breakfast table?” his husky voice sent a ripple of desire through you, and your eyes dilated.

He winked at you and you gasped.

“You?”

“It was a test, and you were a wonderful subject,” Cas answered nonchalantly, but you could see the tent in his pants.

“A test? What sort of test?” you ask, feeling wetness dampen your panties even more.

Cas walked up to you, cupping your cheek, lips ghosting over your own.

“A test to see how my Grace could be used,” he whispered, pressing a brief kiss to your lips before he was gone.

You stood in the middle of the library, body still processing everything.

 _Cas? Of all people Cas? Dear god help me,_ you thought, flushing at the thought of Cas being able to make you cum just from his Grace.

The rest of the day flew by quickly, and thankfully orgasm-free. You’d fallen asleep in the library, and Cas wanted to tease you but noticed that you were truly tired, and left you alone instead, covering you with a wool blanket. He sat by you, watching you sleep, and dream. One particular dream caught his attention, and he sat upright, rapt as he watched you.

 

_“Cas, Cas, please,” you cried, writhing and pulling against the restraints._

_Cas looked down at you, spread eagled and tied down, naked, bared to him._

_“Please what?” he asked, voice husky as he slowly stripped out of his clothes, his Grace keeping you on the edge._

_“Cas, please, I can’t – Oh fuck,” you moaned, hips bucking as he brought you even closer to the edge._

_Cas smirked, trailing his hands up your sides, cupping your full breasts and kneading, pinching your hard nipples as you writhed, trying desperately to get over that edge. You pulled against your restraints, trying to close your legs, but they were firmly tied down, and you had no choice but to feel everything. He slipped two fingers in you, curling them just right and started pumping them in and out, but still keeping you on the edge._

_“Please, fuck, let me cum,” you whined, high and needy, your body coiled tight and desperate for release._

_Cas grinned wickedly, and aligned himself, stroking himself while you watched with bated breath._

_“Cas, baby, please,” you whimpered, body arching as far as your bound limbs allowed._

_He complied, slamming into you hard, before slowly pulling out, dragging his length against your inner walls. You writhed, your inner walls convulsing as the pleasure continued taking you higher. Gripping your hips he thrust back in, and set a punishing pace, hitting your sweet spot as you bucked your hips in time with his thrusts._

_“Cas please,” you whimpered, needing to cum, desperate for that release._

_“Cum for me, sweetheart, cum,” he breathed harshly, his thrusts getting sloppier as he neared his release._

_You came with a broken scream, limbs trembling with the force of your orgasm, walls clenching and milking Cas hard, triggering his own release._

You jerked awake, feeling dampness between your thighs, and a pair of eyes smoldering at you.

You glanced up and saw Cas sitting upright, pupils dilated and darkened, tent in his pants even more obvious than before.

“Cas…?” you asked, voice husky with desire.

“You dream about me. For how long?” Cas purred, deep voice seductive and tempting.

“Since we first met,” you muttered, flushing red, breaking eye contact as you looked down.

Cas stood and cupped your cheek, forcing you to look at him.

“Never be shy about your desires. Come,” Cas asked, hand reaching out to you.

“I’ve already done that, multiple times today,” you laughed breathlessly, losing yourself in his cerulean blue eyes.

Cas grinned at you and you found yourself smiling back.

“Yes, but never actually with me, now have you?” he murmured, pulling you flush against him.

Your breath caught in your throat and you shook your head. Cas led you into your room, removing his trenchcoat and loosening his tie.

He turned to you, loose tie, disheveled hair and neatly pressed suit, and kissed you, tongue exploring the warmth of your mouth. You groaned, running your hands through his dark hair, tangling your fingers in the silky locks. Breaking apart, he gently led you to the bed, and pushed you down, crawling on top of you, zeroing in on your neck, finding that sensitive spot that made you whine softly. His hands wandered, exploring, learning as he pushed up your shirt and took it off, leaving you just in boy shorts and your bra. Cas pulled back to look at you, hair fanned out across the pillow, chest heaving, pupils dilated with desire.

“Are you sure?” he asked, hand trailing softly down your chest, to your stomach, playing with the edge of your boy shorts.

“Cas, please,” you begged, hands pushing your shorts down, taking your panties with them.

Cas’ breath caught in his throat as he saw you undressing for him. You were beautiful.

You grabbed his face and kissed him, bare breasts pressing into his jacket.

“Wanna feel you,” you murmured against his lips, and he waved his hand, all the clothes disappearing.

You grinned against his lips.

Perks of an angel.

You both moved in sync, fingers touching, tongue learning, hands exploring one another, discovering each other, loving the feel of him against you, grinding your hips together as your sex slid over his hard length.

“Can’t wait any longer, want you,” he groaned, holding your hips down, slipping inside you easily, slowly and leisurely pumping in and out.

You bucked your hips, trying to get him to hurry up, but he refused, circling his hips as he thrust into you.

“Fuck, Cas,” you moaned, and with every bit of your strength you flip him, so you’re on top.

You picked up the pace, one hand on his lean, and muscular chest as you thrust down hard on him. He grabbed your hips, helping you gain a better rhythm while you rode him.

“Open your eyes Y/N. I want to see you cum,” Cas ground out, and you could feel his Grace reaching out to you, making your body sing in pleasure.

You wrenched your eyes open just as your orgasm slammed into you, and Cas continued thrusting up into you, riding out your orgasm before he released, coating your still spasming walls with his cum.

You collapsed on top of him, breathing hard, post-coital bliss cocooning the both of you.

Cas wrapped an arm around you, nuzzling your neck.

“Rest for now,” he whispered, and you slowly drifted off, his steady breathing lulling you to sleep.

 

He really meant for now, because a few hours later, you were Coming Apart… _Again._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make my day!
> 
> Send requests and asks on my tumblr! 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yoursupernaturalsammygirl


End file.
